Interviews Are Bad
by darkdoll25
Summary: Four of our favorite characters are asked about relationships and love, much to their displeasure.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Loving the Mako x Korra pairing right now, like everybody else (except those Asami x Mako fans)

**It's going to be a drabble of how Bolin, Asami, Mako, and Korra respond to relationships. **

**June 21****st****, 2012**

**Drabble 1: These Questions Are Absurd**

She had just saved the world. One week to rest and enjoy life.. and another week spent on answering questions from a weird reporter on a daily radiocast show. She settled onto the otherwise comfortable chair and faced her interviewer. It was a female with no makeup, but no distinguishing features.

From around the radio building, her three friends were being interviewed as well by average looking people. However, years from now, Korra would remember them. Why? Because of their absurd questions.

-Line-

_Avatar Korra, thank you so much for being on the show!_

**My pleasure!**

_So, we must ask. Actually, dying to ask really. What do you feel of love?_

**That's, uh, an odd question..**

**How should I put it? It's sweet, warm, and safe. **

_It sounds like you've experienced it before._

**What? No. Uh, well, actually yes but..**

_From a certain firebender?_

**Are you implying that I- that's crazy! No way! **

_Oh, stop trying to hide it! We know about your affection towards (erased out in final radio edit)._

**Towards him? You guys must be on something, cause that's out of this world. Universe. Galaxy.**

_Every time you refuse, the more definite it is. _

**I give up. You guys are impossible. **

_*sounds of high fives* So about relationships.._

**What about them? ***_**groans***_

_You must've had one or two during your stay here in Republic City._

**Unfortunately, ***_**chuckles***_**, no. **

_I'm going to guess he was taken. _

…**No comment. **

_Alright, we can deal with that. Have you ever thought about being with … that person?_

**Sure, I have. But you know.. as you said. They're taken. **

_Must be heartbreaking. _

**Can you edit this part out?**

_Sure. _

_Let's continue._

**You sure that isn't on air?**

_We edit everything before it gets on air, honey. _

**Thank you. **

_Have you ever fantasized and thought about someone you like?_

**Who hasn't? There was this boy at my old village that I had a crush on for 3 years. Every time I got home, I would think about him all the time. ***_**she laughs loudly* **_**Guess I missed the chance to tell him when I ran away. **

_What do you think would've happened if you told him?_

**I don't think anything could've happened. He liked someone else, and I was just the tomboyish best friend.**

_Do you think he saw you as a girl girl once?_

**I think during our village's annual dance. I was wearing this dress that high classy people wear here in Republic City. He couldn't stop staring and blushing. A snowball was thrown at his face and it just melted. I loved that moment. **

_Cute. Onto my next question.._

**Is this all about love and/or relationships?**

_Yes. _

**Straightforward, much?**

_I'm most known for that. _

_If there was ONE thing that you could've erased what you said to someone, what would it be?_

**We were meant for each other. **

_Why?_

**Because it's a lie.**

_That concludes our interview. _

**Already?**

_Yes._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ideas keep pouring out of my head.

**June 22****nd****, 2012**

**Drabble 2: You've Got It Wrong**

Mako looks around the room while taking in his surroundings. He's never been interviewed before, and it was certainly living up to his expectations. A man with glasses sat across from him, studying his clipboard with intense focus. Mako uninterestedly wondered what questions will pop up. It felt like taking a test or an exam. Finally, a gong is heard, signaling the recording.

_How are you?_

**Awesome.**

_So, Mako, you're quite the ladies' man aren't you?_

*****_**laughs***_** Never been called that before. **

_I'm sure lots of females out there have fallen in love with your 'Cool Under Fire' style. _

**Well, then good for me, I guess. I've only been confessed to 5 times this month. That's normal, right?**

_No._

**Alright then. **

_What do you feel about relationships?_

**They're great to have with people you care and work with. It has a lot of trust, having each other's backs, and-**

_Love._

**What?**

_Love. Relationships have lots of love in them. _

**I guess, but only certain types of relationships.**

_Let's talk about those kinds then._

**Where are you going with this…?**

_Hopefully, somewhere fast and important._

**I don't get-**

_What do you think of (erased in final edit)?_

**She's amazing. Fantastic and just plain awesome. Why?**

_Do you like her like her?_

**You're really going to ask me that? I like her, but not like her like her. I'm with Asami.**

_That's funny. _

**What is?**

_All your actions up to now suggest otherwise._

**How would you know?**

_I've been told.. things._

**What things?**

_Are you questioning me? Thought that was my job._

…**Sorry.**

_It's okay. Now answer the question. Truthfully this time. _

**This better not go on air.**

_I promise._

**Yes, I do. I do like her like her.**

_Even though you're with…?_

**Not many people know, but we're over.**

_Shocking._

**We decided to keep the news a secret, because we didn't want to complicate what was our priority at the time.**

_Taking down Amon._

**Right.**

_How do you think (Name erased) will react to this news?_

**We'll have to find out ourselves.**

_I'm going to bet that she's going to be happy, 'cause you are finally available._

**You've got it all wrong. Knowing her, she would probably feel guilty and refuse to even act happy around Asami. Even if I told her otherwise… I..**

_Guess you're in a tough spot._

**I guess so.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I should be updating fanfics that I haven't touched for a year now, but I'm thinking of stopping them. I'm really sorry but I just don't have the motivation to do any fanfics that require CHAPTERS. I'm really sorry if those caught your attention and what not, but I'm so sorry. Really.

Now to compensate you guys, I'm going to write a 1,000 word LAST update on the stories. I don't know how to word that properly. I'm going to finish this fanfiction then the rule above will apply to the rest.

(LINE HERE)

**October 14, 2012**

**Drabble 3: Sacrifice**

Asami stared at her feet with a slight frown on her face. '_What am I doing here? I don't want to talk about Team Korra. I don't want to talk about ANYTHING'. _

_Asami, did you hear what I said?_

**What? Can you repeat that?**

_I was saying, 'What do you think of the members of Team Korra?_

**It's good. I mean, they're good. Everyone's just … good.**

_I sense a slight hesitation and a bit of lies mixed in there._

**Oh you don't know a quarter of it. **

_Mind explaining?_

**Okay. You know what? Can you tell me if Korra and .. Mako made some of their interviews private?**

_Yes, they did. _

**Then do the exact opposite for me. I want you to highlight this part of the interview cause I want it known public. **

_Alright then. Go on. (He signals to the person to start recording a new tape)_

**Mako and I are broken up. We aren't a couple anymore. **

_(Gasp noises are heard.)_

**Yeah. I found out that Mako cheated on me with.. with..**

_(Silence envelops the room)_

**Korra. **

**I knew they liked each other but I selfishly believed it wasn't so. I really liked Mako but I guess it wasn't meant to be.**

_How did you know of this 'cheating'._

**It was only a kiss, I don't know if you could call it cheating. But I don't really harbor any ill will.**

_Why so?_

**Because I didn't want to get in the way of what might be and make it a what could have been. **

_You are a very strong girl, Asami._

**Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And the last one!

**October 14, 2012**

**Drabble 4: Alone**

Bolin stared excitedly at his surroundings, taking in everything. Who knew the next time he would see something like THIS again?

The girl in front of him was pretty cute, he observed. When her eyes turned towards him, he sat up a bit straighter. The interview was going to start.

_So, Bolin, you ever been interviewed before? _

**Nope! And I hope it happens many times after this!**

_(She laughs) How enthusiastic! Let's get down to it shall we? _

**Sure.**

_Have you ever felt a very raw emotion during your time in Team Korra?_

**Yeah, I sure have. **(_Bolin's head dips down)_

_Could you please explain what it was and how you came to feeling that?_

**Well, when I saw how my brother got all the girls, I got some too I guess, uh I just realized that I'm the younger sibling. The older one is supposed to take care of you and such, but when he was off taking care of other things, I didn't have anyone to share anything with. **

_What was the emotion?_

**The feeling of being alone… and abandoned.**

_Mako caused you to feel abandoned?_

**No, no. He would never do that… intentionally. **

_I…I see. Can you describe what happened?_

**This has to be off record.**

_Sure. (She signals to the man to stop)_

**Is it off?**

_Yes, Bolin. Continue._

**Well when Korra kissed Mako, I witnessed it. That's how Asami found out and everything. I..I liked Korra. And she… she didn't like me back, that much was evident. I didn't have Mako anymore, I didn't have Korra the girl I like, and I don't exactly have close friends. So, I felt alone, abandoned, and so empty. **

_(She signals to record again) Bolin just told me something tragic but I cannot say it to the public, I am so very sorry. Bolin, thank you for divulging that with me, I will keep it secret. _

**Thank you. Hey, uhm, want to hang out sometime? **

_(A look of surprise flickers past her face) Uh, sure._

**(He chuckles) Cool. Cool.**


End file.
